A FunFilled Night At Chuck E Cheese
by ShurikenC
Summary: Two-Shot. Sasuke works at Chuck E. Cheese, much to his despise. He's scheduled to close but what happens when Naruto comes to pick him up? Its another NaruSasu. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes ladies and gentlemen, this is about our lovely Sasuke working at Chuck E. Cheese, and guess what? I really work there too! (sighs) How do I put up with all those screaming kids each and every day you say?......to tell you the truth....I don't even know myself. Some of the scenario's that I have described in this fic actually happen, minus the sex part. Hehe. I laughed the whole time I wrote this because its so true but be on your best behavior people.....this is my first time writing a lemon! I wrote this one-shot because I was bored and needed to get some practice in for future scenes in _My Uzumaki_, anyway, enough rambling. Read and enjoy!**

**Warning: Sex between two males at Chuck E. Cheese, if you don't like, then don't read **

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I do not own Naruto**

* * *

'_Why? Why must people make my life a living hell? Do they know what I went through all ready? The long torturous five hours of my life spent in this hell-hold already left my body drained and they were just adding fuel to the fire.' _

He rubbed his pale hand over his face in frustration, would this kid just hurry up! Just fifteen more minutes before they closed and this little brat was taking forever. He still had shit to do.

"I told you many times before you only have ten tickets so you can't look at anything on the wall."

"So what box can I look in again mister?"

"This box right here." Sasuke pointed to the red box that sat securely in the case at the prize counter. There were only six things in it, how hard was it to choose: stickers, a lollipop, a fortune teller, spin top, a fish, or…more stickers? Pick the lollipop! All kids love lollipops!

"Oh okay."

Minutes went by and he still stood there. Sasuke growled and slammed his hands on the glass; the little boy jumped back and looked up at the demon in front of him.

"You better tell me right now what you want!"

The kid's eyes scanned the case one more time, "A blue lollipop."

Sasuke cursed to himself and reached into the small cubby behind him and grabbed a lollipop from the section, uncaring of which color he grabbed. He threw the sweetened object down on the hard surface and proceeded to walk away.

"I wanted blue not brown." He pouted while looking at the candy with disgust.

"Well deal with it!" He rolled his obsidian eyes and walked away. He made his way back into the kitchen to continue with what he had started. The other employee, Shikamaru was busy burning out the leftover pizza dough. His job was easy. Being a cashier sucked. Sasuke was the one that had to deal with all the snobby people that had to come to Chuck E. Cheese each and every day. The ones that complained about spending too much money but yet they spend fifty dollar's on food and tokens. But the biggest one was when they waited till it was closing time to come up to the prize counter. It was almost like they did it on purpose. Just like little _'Nicky'_ earlier who couldn't seem to make up his mind. Sasuke could say that working here was the reason he hated kids and never wanted them.

But he couldn't back out of it now because of his older brother Itachi. Sasuke's father apparently enrolled him in anger management classes to control his temper but Itachi gave him an even better idea. Applying to Chuck E. Cheese. If he was around people all day then maybe his mood swings would go away, when in fact, it made it worst. Oh and Itachi just had to convince his boss to put him as a cashier where he _had to_ deal with people. How did an Uchiha look working at a kids place? A damn fool is what! Just one more week and he was done. One long…slow….painful….week.

Sasuke kept grumbling to himself while he washed out the different utensils that came from the salad bar.

Light Ranch handle…..placed on dishwasher rack

Ranch handle……tossed

Catalina….thrown

"Sasuke."

"What."

Sakura came into his view with an annoyed look on her face. Oh yeah, she was another reason he hated working here.

"A family just came up to Merch, go help them will you."

"If you seen them walk up there then why didn't you do it?" His eyes narrowed.

"Didn't want to." She walked and left an even more irritated Uchiha.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru muttered.

"Damn right."

Sasuke stalked his way back up front and looked at the family of four who all had smiles on their faces.

"Can I help you?"

The youngest child put a few tickets onto the glass.

"We've been saving them up for a while."

"Like I care." He mumbled

"Excuse me?" His mother asked.

"Oh nothing at all ma'am." He grabbed a calculator and pressed the buttons that were printed on the white pieces of paper that he got. He looked at the one on the very top first.

10 tickets…..5 tickets….16 tickets….59 tickets……. 1,339 tickets….wait….what the fuck!

After ten agonizing minutes of them deciding, like their life depended on it, on just four measly bags of cotton candy and useless toys that were most likely going to break in the next two hours, they were finally done. They wished Sasuke a good night and left but little _'Nicky'_ appeared again with more tickets.

"My mom gave me more mister!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he reluctantly grabbed the paper from his tiny hands. _'Let's see how many the brat has this time'_

1 ticket....1 ticket.....1 ticket......2 tickets......1 ticket......2 tickets

Yep, his life sucked right now

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke thanked God when the clock said ten. Even though there were a few people lingering around in the store, Sasuke had already helped them. Now all he had to do was finish and he could go home.

The Uchiha couldn't wait till he got home because…..

"You know it's real troublesome when you get like that." Shikamaru pushed in the remaining load of dishes and wiped his hands off on the red apron he was wearing.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his friend, "Don't give me that, you don't have to go through the pain that I have."

Shikamaru took off the dark blue hat he was wearing and hung it up in its respectable place, "What was it this time?"

"Stupid people taking forever to choose a prize. I swear God hates me." Sasuke grabbed the mop bucket on the floor and lifted it into the sink. He grabbed the floor cleaner and poured some in it along with scolding hot water. Another part of his job. Scrubbing the front floor. At least he got a work-out at this job.

"Whatever, you need help with anything? I don't want you to throw a fit if anyone else rubs you the wrong way." He said with a yawn.

"No, I got it."

"Suit yourself." Shikamaru walked to the break room and grabbed his coat. "See you tomorrow Sasuke." Sasuke signaled his answer in a short wave while his eyes were locked on the steam coming from the bucket. It was almost halfway full when a loud voice erupted in his left ear.

"**_Sasuke!"_**

The bucket toppled into the sink and hot water came splashing out, a burning sensation came over his chest and arms. "Fuck!" Sasuke grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped his now reddening arms.

He pressed the small black button that sat on his nametag and spoke into the microphone, _"**What Kakashi!"**_

**"_Be a good worker and go help the customer at the prize counter."_**

**"_Sakura and Kiba are already out there, tell one of them to do it."_**

**"**_**That's your job since you work up front, now go**."_ Sasuke cursed to himself and wiped the excess water off of his arms. He made his way back up to the front while he wiped his face. His skin was going to be red for days now.

"Can I help you?"

"Is that the way you actually talk to customers?" Sasuke pulled the rag down slowly and looked into the blue eyes of his boyfriend. There stood Naruto with a simple pair of loose fitting blue jeans and his 'oh so favorite' orange hoodie. His blonde hair was sticking up in different directions and there was an imprint of line on the side of his tan face, making the six identical lines on his cheeks stand out more. Basically….he looked like crap….but a sexy kind of crap. The dobe must have just woken up.

"Oi are you listening to me? I said are you ready to go?" Naruto said with a husky voice.

"I told you I wasn't going to be done until 10:30."

"No you didn't, you specifically said 10:00!"

"I texted you earlier saying that I wasn't going to be finished until then. If you hadn't been asleep then maybe you would have gotten it. Did you check your phone?"

"No, I left it at home." He said through a yawn.

"Exactly, now you're just going to have to wait until I'm done."

"Whatever," Naruto made to turn around but something caught his eye. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Who the hell did this to you?" He hissed while tracing over the different patterns of red marks on his pale arms.

"Dobe calm down, it was an accident. I got splashed with hot water just a few minutes ago." Naruto stared into his dark eyes for a while searching for any lies, but he found none. He smiled just after that and planted soft kisses on the bruised skin.

"Sorry, you know how I am over you." Naruto whispered against his skin. Sasuke rolled his eyes but gave a slight smile. Trust Naruto to always get protective over him. It was just in his nature.

**"_Sasuke, I believe I said help the customer, not the customer helping himself to a part of you."_**

Kakashi's voice rang through his ear. Damn those cameras!

He pulled his arm free much to Naruto's detest. "Calm down boy! Just go sit over there until I'm ready." Naruto stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and pouted.

"Well since I gotta wait, I want tokens instead. Hand them over teme."

"Hn." Sasuke gave him a handful of them that were already stored in his pockets and Naruto gave a big grin.

"You are such a big kid, you know that." Sasuke said with an amused look on his face.

"You're just jealous because I get to play and you don't." Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran to his favorite game in the store, Deal or No Deal. Sasuke smirked and went back to the kitchen to get the water ready; after that was done he grabbed the scrub brush and mop. When he went back out to the front his eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you're so good at this game!" Sakura squealed while she clung onto his arm. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and gave that grin that no person could ever resist.

"Thanks." Naruto turned back to the game and put his full focus back on it. Almost everyone in the whole store knew about their relationship but apparently Sakura didn't get the memo or either didn't care. Every chance she got she always clung to Naruto when he came to the store. Sasuke growled and grabbed onto his headset.

**"_Listen well Kakashi, I know you see Sakura over there slacking off so why don't you be a good little manager and tell her to get back to work just like you do to me."_**

It was a few minutes later before he responded back.

**"_Nope, I'll let it pass."_**

Sasuke's grip on the button tightened, he pressed it again.

**"_You'll let it pass? Why?"_**

**"_It's just harmless fun, now back to work. You know labor is high these days."_**

Sasuke could hear the amusement in his voice. This son of a bitch was doing it on purpose!

"Naruto can I try?"

'_How dare she say his name so casually!'_

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows, "Sure, but you better not make me lose." Sakura smiled and wedged herself between Naruto and game. She pressed her body firmly against his back. Naruto saw no harm in the gesture and just smiled back.

'_That dobe! Can't he see when somebody is flirting with him?'_

Sasuke placed the long scrub brush into the soapy water and started on the floor. He let his anger flow into his motion as he pulled forward and backward on the white and grey tile. Halfway through a soft sheen of sweat came about his face. He stood up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand but his body shivered. Someone was watching him. He slowly turned around and saw Naruto. The blonde was watching him closely; his blue eyes scanning over each and every part of him just like a dog would over a bone. Sasuke knew that look. He could never control himself for too long.

'_Tch, I'll give him something to look at!'_

Sasuke intentionally bent over slowly to scrub the floor again. He moved his hips back and forth seductively to match the motions of his arms, his butt swaying as well. Naruto moaned a little.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura placed her hand on his forehead. "You're starting to sweat."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hot." He stepped back and took off his hoodie and Sasuke couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his tan skin. The top band of his boxers could be seen sitting dangerously low on his hip, showing an even better glimpse of his skin. Oh God! What he wouldn't give to see what was behind those-

'Focus Sasuke, Focus! There will be time for that later.'

But Sasuke couldn't help the familiar feeling in his lower half; he placed the scrubber against the wall and walked into the bathroom. He needed to cool down. It would be so embarrassing if he got _excited._

"Shit."

Walking into the men's restroom, he walked up to the sink and stared at his reflection. His arms were still red and his face was flushed. Curse the hot water and Naruto for making him feel like this! He sighed and leaned down to splash some cold water on his face.

'_Yes, that feels so much better'_

His body calmed down and he deemed himself ready to get back to work. He walked out into the small hallway that lead out of the bathroom and spotted Naruto, the blonde was leaning against the wall, left leg propped up on the wall as well, with his hands deep in his pockets.

His cerulean eyes looked up into Sasuke's dark ones with a look of lust. Sasuke's eyes traveled down his lean body and spotted a slight bulge at his crotch. His body responded back at fool force at the sight.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha swallowed the lump in his throat as his breath quickened. Naruto gave one final look over him then grabbed his wrist. Being a regular customer to the store Naruto pretty much knew what was behind each and every door, with a little help from Sasuke. The blonde pulled him into a big red door to the far left of the restaurant and quickly shut it behind him. The only thing Sasuke saw was a smirk on Naruto's tanned face before the room was engulfed in darkness.

Sasuke's eyes strained to see what was in front of him but Naruto grabbed his slim waist and pushed him against a wall. Sasuke's hands immediately shot forth in front of him to stop him from hitting his head.

"Naruto, you horny bastard!" He growled but moaned a second later when a slow rocking motion generated on his behind. "Wait till we get home!"

"Now why would I do that when I have you right where I want you?" Naruto moved his hips a little harder

"We're not fucking in the costume room." As much he tried to resist his body was slowly betraying him, soon he was pushing back against the hard bulge in Naruto's jeans.

"Well you shouldn't have tempted me so much, bending over and showing me your ass that I love so much."

"You started it." Naruto wasn't even inside of him yet and he was already dying in pleasure. His navy blue pants were extremely tight right now.

"…..yeah, your right." A large hand was placed on his black belt buckle and slowly pulled it away. The metal belt piece at the end hit his crotch over and over as Naruto continued to rock into him from behind, creating a delicious friction.

'_The dobe is really going to do this'_

It wasn't like someone was going to walk in on them. The store was closed now and there was no need for Kiba to grab anymore tickets or the vacuum…...he thought. It was just them three. Him. Naruto. And the thick organ pressing into him.

"Well at least turn on the light so I can see you."

"No, this will be your punishment for making me feel this way. You know I can never get enough of your body." The last part was breathed into his ear and Sasuke's body shuttered. His legs almost gave out on him but Naruto grabbed him at the last second.

The pressure from his pants was slowly going away when Naruto began to pull his zipper down but he was doing it very slowly, teasing the Uchiha.

"Naruto if you don't go any faster I'm going to-ngh!" Naruto quickly wrapped his hand around the already hardened member. Sasuke bit his lip when Naruto to began to fist it slowly, increasing the tightness around it driving him deeper into bliss. But it wasn't enough. His body was twitching for something else. Something bigger that would be inside in and not around. When he tried to thrust harder into the skillful hand Naruto stopped his movements completely.

"Hurry up!" He rotated his hips on Naruto's pelvis and the blonde groaned deep in his throat.

"Fine have it your way," He grabbed the back of his pants and tried to pull them down, "Why the hell are your pants so tight"

"Dobe, you bought them for me!"

Naruto chuckled softly, "I did, didn't I?" He finally got the material down but kept them bunched up at his thighs. He slowly trailed a single wet finger down the crevice of his cheeks….wait…wet?

"You brought the lube with you! You had this whole thing planned out didn't you?" He growled.

"Not exactly." A single digit pressed into the quivering hole, Sasuke bucked back into it immediately, "I always bring it with me but you fail to notice every time."

"Dobe." He hissed and a second finger was added not far from the first.

"So fucking sexy!" Naruto bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder. His long fingers started to make a scissor motion to stretch him even more. Once again, another finger joined the rest of its family inside Sasuke's ass.

"Naruto….please." Sasuke was losing it. His body was bucking harshly against those talented fingers and he could feel it. The pressure in his lower stomach. If Naruto didn't hurry up he was going to cum soon.

"Well, since you begged."

'_Hn. Arrogant bastard'_

He pulled out the long digits and unbuttoned his own jeans. He sighed in relief when the strain was released on his cock; it sprang forward as he pulled down his boxers but he still kept them on along with his jeans. Holding the bottle of lube in his hands, he slicked himself up real good then tossed it on the floor.

Hey, it was empty anyways.

Naruto licked his lips as he rubbed the bulbous head of his cock at Sasuke's hole.

"You ready…._my Sasuke_." Sasuke thrusted his hips back and part of the head went past the first ring of his throbbing muscle. They both groaned.

"Does that answer your question?" He managed to smirk a little but cried out when Naruto pushed all the way in, his hip rested firmly at his ass.

"_My Sasuke_…so fucking tight." Naruto breathed through his nose and started to move at a slow pace. It was heaven. Sasuke's body was only meant for him. No one else. It was like it was sculpted just to fit him. "Shit."

There was a little pain at first, as there always was, but soon it went away when the best part came.

Pleasure.

"Na-Naruto….faster." He moaned. The blonde licked his lips and reached out to the wall in front of him. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness so he had no problem seeing it.

"Baby, bend over some more so I can give you what you want."

Sasuke did as he was told and bent over into a perfect ninety degree angle. He spread his legs out further and placed his hands flat on the wall just like Naruto. It was a little uncomfortable but he didn't care. He had Naruto to take care of him. Naruto used the power of his hips only and pushed harder and faster into the body in front of him.

"Oh God!"

Sasuke was always a screamer.

"You think you could be any louder?" Naruto chuckled lightly, keeping his pace long and hard.

"Your one to talk." The raven said through pants. "What's that supposed to mean, teme." Sasuke clenched his inner walls tightly around the thick organ inside of him.

"Fuck Sasuke!" The Uchiha grinned and pushed back into his pelvis, as Naruto thrust hard back.

The familiar feeling came again in both of their bodies so Naruto slowed it down a bit; he angled his body slightly and grinned when he heard Sasuke cry out.

"I found it…._My Sasuke_." Sasuke whimpered quietly and Naruto continued to drive his hips into his prostate. Slow and easy. Slow and easy. It wasn't soon afterwards before Sasuke's body stopped completely. The bastard just had to make him lose it first. Sasuke bit his lip hard and trembled as his body released itself all over the floor and wall. Thick spurts of semen shot out of his sensitive head. You would think Naruto would stop but he kept going, pushing his hips slowly into Sasuke's still quivering body. His prostate was already sensitive and if Naruto kept this up, he was going to cum again.

"Na-naruto…hurry up." He breathed.

"Shutup …..these things take time." Naruto widened his stance a bit and drove hard into the Uchiha's body. His thrusts were erratic and rough. It only took a few moments before……

"I'm close……"

"Give me your hand." Naruto looked through half-lidded eyes and placed his hand beside his damp shirt. Sasuke grabbed it led it to his weeping cock, "Squeeze."

Naruto did as told and wrapped a firm hand around it and timed it with his thrust. Sasuke closed his eyes and came again soon after.

"Shit." More pressure was applied around him and Naruto came as well. He rode out his orgasm slowly making sure Sasuke milked him dry. A few minutes later he pulled out and Sasuke collapsed to the floor. Naruto placed his hands on the wall around him and found the light switch. The ravens eyes burned.

"What the hell! Can you at least warn me before you do that." Sasuke stood up on wobbly legs and managed to pull his pants back up.

Sweat clung all over his body and he shivered. His eyes finally landed on Naruto. The golden strands of his hair clung to his face along with his shirt that clung to his muscular tan body. The dobe didn't have the decency to even _put_ himself back in his pants. Sasuke's body shivered by just looking at it, Naruto was still hard.

Sitting above his damp golden hair on a hook sat the head of the mouse himself. Sasuke frowned in disgust when he looked into the never-ending smile that sat on its face. He was another reason why he hated working here.

"Sasuke, come here."

It was like he was in a trance and Naruto was his master. He slowly walked over to his boyfriend and was immediately pulled into a strong hug.

"You know we haven't kissed since I got here." Naruto said through blue half-lidded eyes.

"Hn."

The kiss was slow and sweet, a big contrast to the sex that they just had. Naruto pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue deeper into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned and clung to his shirt, his body was starting to respond again. Unnoticed by both of them, their hips were thrusting hard against each other, Sasuke's clothes erection rubbing against Naruto's open one.

"I want you." Naruto murmered between their heated kiss.

"Hn. You already had me, remember?" Sasuke grabbed his erection and squeezed it tight, Naruto hissed and bucked into his hand. "Another round? Ne, Naruto?"

**_"Sasuke"_**

He jumped back and looked around.

**"_As much as I enjoyed hearing and seeing you two ravish each other, I'm not going to say it again. Get back to work."_**

For some odd reason the black headset still sat securely in his ear even through all the hard motions he just went through. The tiny _talk_ button was wedged in-between his collar bone and his red shirt. With the perspiration that clung to his body, it must have clicked on.

He groaned and rubbed his hands over his now red face.

"…_..Okay"_

* * *

**I hope I didn't offend anyone that actually do these things when they come to the store and the people that actually work there as well.......don't you hate when people do that!**

**So, how did I do? Did you enjoy it? Do I need t****o fix anything? Please leave me a review, it would really make my day so I can at least be some what happy when I go to work tomorrow. Please and Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: (waves very happily) Hi guys! I don't know what possesed me to add another chapter to this since it was only supposed to be a one shot. But who cares. I can do whatever I want. (cries) Please don't hate me for putting this up and not updating my other stories. I just had to get this out before I went crazy.

(clears throat and wipes away tears) Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just like the first one. Trust me, I made it really funny. Oh and sexy...I think...lol...Enough rambling! Now! Read! Go! Bam!

**Warning**: I guess this would be considered as crack?...I don't know...we'll find out together

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Chuck E Cheese (I just work there)

* * *

The rising tick on an elegant eyebrow continued to move up and down. A tremulous smile continued to rise and fall on his lips. Long pale fingers collided against the red counter one by one, creating an unsteady rhythm as each minute passed. The irritation phase had already passed for him. Now. Now he was just pissed. He couldn't say it enough of how much he hated his older brother.

_Sasuke Uchiha stood beside his elder brother Itachi Uchiha in their father's study. The head of the Uchiha Branch looked over both of his sons with critical eyes, checking for perfection. Itachi was standing with one hand tucked away in his slacks, his long hair secured by a single hair tie at the base of his neck. His dark dress shirt highlighted his pale skin perfectly making him look even more elegant and powerful. The infamous Uchiha smirk was tugged at the corner of his lips. He nodded in satisfaction. A true Uchiha._

_Now Sasuke was another story. Unlike his brother's professional attire the eighteen year old was sporting a pair of tight blue jeans and a long black sweater that almost reached the end of his finger tips. His hair was in its unruly spikes that flared out in the back with two long bangs hovering over his face. And instead of the stoic mask that was usually evident on his face a scowl was in place of it. Come to think of it. Sasuke wasn't even looking at him. He was glaring hard at his brother._

_Fugaku took of his reading glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Well, at least he was wearing the family crest around his neck._

"_So what you're telling me Itachi," He started, looking at his eldest son again. "Is that you don't think Sasuke's attitude has improved at all?"_

"_That is correct father." He responded back, shifting his weight to his right leg._

"_That's bullshit!" Sasuke growled, balling up his fist._

"_Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled._

_Sasuke looked towards the floor and simply 'hned' back._

_Fugaku tore his eyes off of Sasuke and once again looked at Itachi. "And how did you come up with that presumption?"_

"_Sasuke's last employer gave me a call and told me that he still continues to glare at the customers and speak out when he's not supposed to. There was even a time when he made a five year old cry."_

"_Because the little shit threw up on my shoe!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_As I was saying," Itachi continued again smirk still on his face, "There have been many times when he should have been fired but Kakashi Hatake didn't only because he believed Sasuke's attitude could improve. Plus, he didn't have much longer to work anyway."_

"_So what would do you suggest to help with the matter."_

"_That he continues working at Chuck E. Cheese an-"_

_Itachi was on the floor a second later._

"Once again ma'am we do not sell hamburgers or tacos. We only have what's up on the menu."

He was trying. God knew he was trying! He was even putting on a smile! A fake smile but a smile none the less! And Uchiha's weren't even supposed to smile! And yet here he was working back in this god forsaken place. For another month at that. It was his first day back and he was already irritated. Screw Itachi! Screw his father! And screw the phrase where every kid can be a kid!

"Oh I'm sorry!" The woman said a little embarrassed. "What a silly question that was."

"You think?" Sasuke grumbled to himself.

"What did you say?"

"I said what would you like to order?"

After taking another five minutes of deciding what she wanted and also counting out her total bill of 36.79 with quarters and dimes, she finally grabbed her tray and walked away from the register.

The next customer in line stepped up.

"Hello young man! How are you!" The lady spoke loudly while she placed her two year son on the counter.

The twitch came back in full force.

"I'm fine. How can I help you?"

"Yes! I have this coupon for a large one topping pizza, three regular sized soft drinks, and thirty game tokens for 19.99!"

'_You don't have to tell me what's on the coupon you dumb shit. Just hand it to me.'_

"Okay, and would you like a topping on that pizza?" Sasuke asked back the most sweetest and sane voice that he could muster back.

"Oh-uhm- lets see." She placed her finger on her chin. "What comes on that coupon again?"

'_You stupid bitch!' You just spent twenty seconds of my life telling me what was on it and then you forget?'_

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked as nicely as he could to the next customer who stepped in the line.

"As a matter of fact you can." The older lady replied back with a kind smile on her face. "My daughter over there," She signaled with a tilt of her head, "has been eyeing you for some time now. She's always been too shy to when it comes to talking to the opposite sex so most of the time I have to do it for her." She chuckled a bit. "Do you mind giving me your number? Maybe you two can head out for lunch or something this week."

The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the games- which some were blaring out of control signaling for a game attendant to come fix them- and other customers talking around them.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He was done being the _proper_ employee. That persona was gone. It was time for his Uchiha blood and pride to come through again.

* * *

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed over his chest in a defiant manner while he waited in the manager's office. A frustrated Kakashi Hatake was seated in front of him, rubbing his hands over his face in aggravation.

"So let me get this straight." He started, swinging the chair around so he could look directly at the Uchiha. "What possessed you tell a guest that-" He reached for a single sheet of paper on the desk, "_Maybe you should take your scared ugly ass looking daughter back home and teach her about the fundamentals of how to approach a man and if she's too scared to even talk to a guy then maybe she could drive herself over to the red light district to fuck a couple to raise her confidence. I'm only going to tell you this once lady. I'm gay. I like sucking cock. I got fucked in the ass last night. Get the fuck away from me_!"

A snort vibrated through the office.

"And what pray tell is so funny?"

"She forgot to tell you that I told her she smelled like a wet dog." A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I know what you're trying to do."

An elegant brow rose in question. "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to get me to fire you."

"I knew your degree in psychology would come in handy when you needed." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Kakashi let out a quiet sigh. "Look, this is the third report that I had to write up in an only week. Thankfully the customers you traumatized didn't ask for the number to corporate. If that would have of happened not only would I be in trouble but you as well."

"Hn." Sasuke simply grunted back.

"Even though I should fire you right now for the things you have done, your work ethic is phenomenal. Plus, you don't have that much longer working here. All your hard work would be for nothing if I were to fire you right now."

"I wouldn't have cared."

"Of course you wouldn't." Kakashi swiveled back around towards the desk. "You only have one more hour left of your shift. I think you make it until then."

With a death glare aimed at the back of the silver haired male, Sasuke swung the office door open and walked out brushing past his other manager.

The guy shook his head then made his way into the room himself, a kind smile tugging at his lips. Kakashi smiled as well, stretching out his right hand to guide the man to him.

"Hello Iruka.

* * *

Grumbling once again to himself, Sasuke walked away from the prize counter to check in the back for a specific toy that someone wanted. As soon as he opened the door a familiar scent filled his nose. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto said in his usual cheery voice and smile.

"Hello dobe." Sasuke responded back, walking around him to get to one of the shelves.

Naruto. Oh Naruto. The stupid dobe started to work with him a couple of days ago. According to him, this way they could spend more time together to do _fun_ things. Not only had they had sex in the costume room but other places as well. Places that hopefully were cleaned each night after their activities. Plus everyone loved him. Especially little kids. His main job was to handle birthday parties. On an average weekend he would usually walk out the door with around three hundred dollars. It was only because the blonde was always smiling that he was able to get a lot of money from the parties he did. Did Sasuke already mention the _fun_ things they did?

There was that one time when Naruto had jumped him when he was reaching for a…

_Sasuke tried to contain his moans of pleasure to a bare minimum but it was hard when one was being fucked from behind. The table was digging painfully into his lower stomach but he chose to ignore it. A certain spot in his rear was beginning to get hit with more precision and it was making him forget about everything else. _

"_I-I'm not hurting you am I?" Naruto husked, driving his hips harder into the warm hole before him._

_The only thing Sasuke could do was shake his head 'no' afraid that if he chose to speak only gibberish would escape his mouth. Besides, they were having sex out in the open. As in on one of the back tables. Even though the lights were dimmed down, if someone were to look hard enough they would be able to see them both._

_Sasuke felt the tall tell signs of his climax approach him and he could only hope that Naruto was just as close as he was. He got his answer a moment later when he felt his blonde lover stop suddenly then let out a drawn out groan. He too expressed his bliss when a tight hand wrapped around his erection and squeezed hard, his seed shooting out onto the awaiting hand and even some spilling out onto the floor._

Oh! And then the other time when…..

_Naruto adjusted a pale leg further up his hip so that he could press deeper into the body beneath him._

"_Someone's going to catch us." A slight whimper._

"_No they won't." Naruto panted back. "Just relax."_

"_St-stupid dobe- st-stu-stupid moron- I h-hate you-I'm not enjoying this at all-argh!"_

_His orgasm ripped through him lik-_

"So how much trouble did you get into this time?" Naruto asked while he continued to rearrange the boxes on the bottom shelf.

The raven cleared his head of the sudden thoughts. "My plan to get fired failed. He's letting me stay since I'm not going to be here for long."

Sasuke cursed under his breath once he realized that the toy he needed to get was at the very top of the closet. He had no choice but to climb to get it.

Once Sasuke spotted the monster truck, he grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Knowing that he couldn't hold the toy and make it back to the ground safely he looked down to Naruto to see if he could help.

"Oi, dobe. Can you hold this for me while I climb down?"

The blonde stood motionless just staring at him. Well rather staring at something else. Sasuke automatically knew what he was thinking.

"No! We are not doing this now." He said through clenched teeth, although his body started to respond to the look the blonde was giving him. Without the extra help, he climbed down himself and made to walk around him but a strong hand grabbed at his shoulder.

"Naruto! There are people waiting for me out there! I don't have time for this."

Naruto gave an evil smirk. "Don't worry. This won't take too long."

"Yeah it won't take long because it's not going to happen." Shrugging off the offending hand, Sasuke grabbed at the door handle but before he could turn it Naruto grabbed at his shoulder again.

Opening his mouth to protest the gesture, he was suddenly silenced when he was shoved against the wall with a warm body pressed him.

The toy truck immediately fell from his hands when a strong hand cupped his groin.

"You tell me to stop but yet you're getting turned on." Naruto whispered against his ear, biting it lightly. "Don't be a bastard Sasuke. You know you want it just as much as I do."

Whimpering slightly, Sasuke grabbed onto the blonde's shoulder. "You do realize that they have cameras in here right."

"Kakashi isn't in the office right now. We'll be finished way before he gets back."

And with that Naruto crashed his lips onto Sasuke's, immediately shoving his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke moaned from the gesture, squeezing the blondes shoulders harder, thrusting his hips against the others. Since Naruto was already dominating the kiss, the raven could only suck on the appendage making Naruto buck harder against him. After a few more moments of sucking each other's faces, they both pulled back to take a much needed breath.

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over from lust. As of right now, he didn't care if Kakahi saw them or not. The only thing he wanted was Naruto.

With a slight curse, Naruto dropped to his knees while he slid his palms down the ravens' torso making Sasuke shiver.

Sasuke already knew what was coming so he balanced himself by placing his hands on Naruto's shoulder. It wasn't even a second later before he was engulfed in a tight heat. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Sasuke had to bite his fist to keep his sounds.

Blue eyes rolled at the ravens attempt to be quiet, so he only sucked harder hoping to get Sasuke to moan louder. Naruto enjoyed nothing more than to hear the sounds of bliss that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

After relaxing his throat some, he was able to take more of Sasuke down his throat. To increase the pleasure even more he reached up with his right hand to fondle his ball sac. That's what did it. Sasuke bent over, having to grab onto the back of Naruto's shirt so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"N-Naruto you bastard." Sasuke huffed out, trying to keep his voice down to a bare minimum. That was short lived as well when a strong vibration surrounded his cock sending another wave of bliss surging through him.

It wasn't before long that the tall tell signs of his climax started to approach. His lower belly contracted painfully, he felt his toes curl inside his white shoes, his breathing started to get even more irregular.

And then it hit him. Letting out a drawn out moan, Sasuke spilled his seed into the awaiting mouth. His orgasm was prolonged even further as Naruto continued to suckle on his flesh, making sure every single drop was extracted out of him.

After he was tided back up, with most of the help coming from Naruto, he collapsed on the floor.

A chuckled snapped him out of his daze. "What's so funny dobe?"

"Oh nothing." Naruto stood up and stretched out his back, moving it back and forth to get the knots out. "Well it looks like our time has run out. We both have work to finish before Kakahi will let us leave."

"This is a first for you dobe." Sasuke said, slowly standing up on his legs that still felt like jelly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to finish what you started?"

The smirk that Sasuke was given made a shudder fly down his spine. "Oh don't worry bastard. I'm just saving up all my energy for later. I would advise that you do the same."

After adjusting his slight bulge, Naruto walked out the closet leaving a wide eyed Sasuke in the closet.

* * *

"You need any help with anything before I leave." A yawning Shikamaru asked, as he watched Sasuke struggle with the mop bucket for the past five minutes.

"Why the hell do we still have this fucking bucket if it doesn't go the way it's supposed to." Sasuke complained, kicking the bottom of it so the wheels would turn.

"Because Kakahi hasn't ordered a new one yet. Apparently there are other things that are more important."

"No, he probably just does it to piss me off."

"Yeah, that too." Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle when a glare was sent his way. "Anyway, I'm leaving if you don't want my help. See you later Sasuke." He called over his shoulder, making his way into the break room to grab his things.

"Hn."

With another curse, kick and push Sauske finally managed to get the bucket to where it was supposed to be. He was always scolded for not placing the mop bucket in the right place but as of now he didn't care. He simply threw it into the back then stalked off to find Naruto. He was finally done with all of his stuff so hopefully the blonde was done to.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he spotted his boyfriend putting on his jacket. It was cold as fuck outside.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked while he zipped up his jacket. He grabbed at his scarf next, wrapping it twice around his neck.

Sasuke put on his coat as well. "Yeah. I just got to let Kakashi know that I'm done and put my headset back."

"Okay.

"_Shit…"_

"_Ahhh…."_

Sasuke's body stilled.

"_Too much….."_

The raven looked over his shoulder earning a questioning look from Naruto.

"What are you looking fo-"

"Shh! I hear something."

"_Iruka…."_

"_Kakashi….."_

It finally came to him that he was still wearing his headset and that the noise was coming from the ear piece.

Sasuke smirked darkly as he pushed past Naruto and walked over to the office door.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? What's going on?" The blonde asked, following close behind Sasuke. He stopped when Sasuke stopped and titled his head to the side in confusion when he saw that they were in front of the office door.

"Sasuke?"

Luckily the office keys were stil sticking in the door handle or getting into the office would be much harder.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the handle and swung the door open. What he saw made his stomach churn but also put a smirk on his face. Naruto looked over his shoulder and his cheeks instantly darkened as he spotted the compromising position his two managers were in.

"What?" Kakashi asked as he looked at a smirking Sasuke and a red faced Naruto. "I'm not allowed to have a fun every now and then?"

"I could care less what you do." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. "But my father might not be too happy once he figures out the things you do around his _innocent_ baby boy."

Naruto frowned. "But didn't your father catch us having sex in his offi-"

Sasuke quickly slammed his elbow into the blondes ribs instantly shutting him up. Naruto coughed a little as he rubbed at the bruise that was surely going to form.

"As I was saying, my father won't be too happy. Unless we make some kind of deal."

Kakashi looked deep into the deadly eyes of the Uchiha but after a few minutes of staring into them he looked away and sighed. Everything Sasuke said was true. His father would surely make sure he was fired in the next twenty four hours if he didn't agree with the little demon. Plus it would be akward for Iruka to see Sasuke's face every day. He only had one option.

"Sasuke. Your fired." Kakashi stated bluntly as he pushed himself away from Iruka so they both could button themselves back up.

The world seemed to stop as Sasuke- in a very non-Uchiha way- fist pumped high into the air, ran away from the three, then rounded the corner screaming at the top of his lungs 'I'M FREE!

Naruto stood in silence as his brain tried to process what the hell just happened.

They both finished the rest of their shift.

Check

They grabbed their coats.

Check

They went to the office door to let Kakashi know that they were done.

Check

They caught Kakashi and Iruka having sex.

Check

Evil Uchiha manipulation

Check

Sasuke gets fired

Check

Sasuke actually laughing.

Priceless

* * *

OK! That's it! lol I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was short but I like it anyway.

Anyway! For those of you who read my other story Supreme Redemption, just hold on a little while longer. I promise you that its coming. I already have about nine pages for the next chapter typed for it already. Just give me some more time to finish it. Trust me! It's going to be worth it!

OH! On another side note...My birthday's coming up in four days! Woot Woot! The big 21 baby!

Review Please and Thank You!


End file.
